The present invention relates to knife handles formed of two moldable, interconnected materials, to knives incorporating such handles and to methods of fabricating such knifes.
Knife handles are fabricated from a wide variety of natural and synthetic materials, or combinations of two or more materials. Somewhat resilient or pliable materials have been used as coverings for rigid knife handles to provide a more comfortable, cushioned grip. Problems arise, however, from separation of the two materials and, in non-folding, fixed-blade knives, in attachment of the blade tang to the handle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved knife handle construction having a core or frame of rigid material with surface portions covered by a resilient material wherein the two materials are essentially inseparable.
Another object is to provide a novel method of fabricating a fixed-blade knife with a handle comprising two initially moldable materials, one of which is rigid and the other resilient after curing, with improved connection of the tang to the handle.
A further object is to provide a knife having a handle with a frame of rigid material partially covered by a resilient material wherein the tang does not contact the rigid handle material.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.